After breaking dawn, Jacob and Renesmee
by adlena
Summary: A little time has passed since the birth or Renesmee and all the trouble she had caused, and life for the cullens seems to have settled down, but has it? When Emily becomes sick and Sam knows there is not much time left, what will Jacob Black do?
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just begun to set as Edward and I shimmering in the fading light sped back to the main house after our hunting trip. It hurt to leave my daughter for any amount of time, but I knew it would hurt Jacob even more to be away from Renesmee if she had come with us. Twinkling laughter echoed from our home as we approached, and Edward and I could hear Jacob's throaty laugh. I smiled to myself, despite him being a shape shifter who was supposed to destroy vampires, he seemed to fit in perfectly with my family, and my new life. There had not been much I could keep from my old life, my human life, but at least Jacob would always be my best friend, that would never change. Edward chuckled beside me, probably at a thought of Jacobs. As we came to the porch we slowed down, and Edward squeezed my hand, welcoming me home. The first eyes that greeted mine, were naturally Renesmee's, she waved excitedly from the other side of the large glass wall that surrounded the entire house. She was sitting in Jacob's arms while he and Emmet watched a baseball game. I sympathized with her; neither of us had ever been interested in sports. Noticing her preoccupation, Jacob looked up from the game, and flashed Edward and me and quick grin, not bothering to take his arm from Renesmee's waist. When they first started becoming closer than friends, I thought Edward would go insane due to his protectiveness over Renesmee, but seeing as Jacob would be with her forever he had learned to accept Jacob and Renesmee's bond. "Mommy, daddy," Renesmee squealed, rushing towards us and embracing us in the same second; she was only a few inches shorter than me now, almost five feet tall. We entered the cozy room, and Emmet teased Renesmee, "they have only been gone two days, get a grip Neisse." Renesmee stuck her tongue out at her favorite uncle and bounded back to sit with Jacob. The room seemed empty, as it always did when Carlisle was working late at the hospital, but where was the rest of my family?

"Where are the others?" I wondered idly.

"The girls went shopping this morning, and with a credit card you should not expect them back for a few days" Emmitt jested, "and Jasper went out for a short hunting trip because he plans to start trying to find our new home soon."

Leaving forks had been a discussion everybody had been debating for the past few months, after all, we barely ever left the house except to go hunting, for fear of people realizing we had not been aging; we had to find a new town before anybody started questioning Carlisle's young appearance. I nodded and walked over to the shiny black grand piano. Edward was on my heals, ready to give me another lesson; I had wanted to learn so that we could compose music together. When I was a little kid I took a few lessons but I cannot remember much from my human life. We sat down and Edward began to guide my fingers, until we heard a soft knock at the door. Leah timidly entered the room, her hair a mess, and her expression desperately sad and apologetic. Jacob took in her appearance and rushed out the door. Edward stopped playing; listening to them, and Renesmee began to pout.

Edwards face became hard and he calmly spoke "take Renesmee back to the cottage, Emmet"

Emmet rolled his eyes and slung Renesmee over his shoulder "common sortie" he laughed and the left, leaving behind a swift breeze.

Jacob came back into the room, towing a resistant Leah behind him. I was expecting him to state some unthinkably horrible news, but his words took me by surprise.

"Emily is sick" he stated flatly

Edward was concentrating hard on his thoughts and let out a wary sigh. Nobody spoke for a minute. Not knowing the reason they did not state the obvious, I whispered, "Carlisle will be home soon, and we can run right over"

Three sets of eyes watched me, and Edward was the first one to speak. He held my shoulders, and met my gaze.

"There is nothing we can do, this happens to Quileute woman sometimes when they are hurt by the shape shifters, remember her scars?"

I flinched at the memory of her half beautiful face but he continued

"The werewolves have some sort of slowly working poison, and she's dying."

I felt horrible for Emily, and for Leah because she was loosing her second cousin who was like a sister to her; no wonder she looked so upset. I could tell Edward was not finished, but he seemed unable to go on, so for the first time, Leah spoke.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, he cannot live without her."

That's when everything clicked in my head. Sam would die to, though it was not easy to kill a werewolf, he really could not live without Emily. Leah looked like she was about to cry; she was in agony because she was loosing two people she loved desperately.

"This is terrible" I stated sympathizing with her, I could remember how if felt when I thought I was about to loose Edward. My silent heart throbbed.

Jacob tired to speak "Er Bells, without Sam… the pack. You know?"

He was unable to continue so Edward resumed "the pack needs a leader, Jacob is Ephraim Black's decedent, he is the new alpha. He and Renesmee cannot be together, he has his pack to think about, and he has to have heirs with another Quileute, not a vampire.

I turned furious, Jacob was looking at the group and Leah was edging her way behind him when Renesmee burst through the doors to the house with a grin on her face.

"I beat you uncle Em!" she yelled while Emmet ran in.

She smiled like the eleven year old she looked like, but then saw our disheartened expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

After breaking dawn chapter 2

"Wh-whats wrong?" my baby girl stammered.

"Renesmee," I crooned with tears in my throat. How would I explain to my sweet trusting baby girl that somebody she loved most would be leaving her soon? "Renesmee," I tried again, but Jacob interrupted, "Renesmee your mom is just upset because Alice did not wait to take her on the shopping trip." Edward gave him a look. Apparently the play Jacob was forming bothered him. Renesmee furrowed her brow the way I used to do when I was human, and promised, "we can go shopping whenever you want to, mommy." I pulled her close and breathed in her delicious floral sent. The room was changing colors rapidly as the sun seeped lower over the vast feathery forest, and Edward gruffly cleared his throat indicating that it was time for us to return to our cottage. As usual we turned our backs and allowed Jacob and Renesmee to embrace good-bye but instead of their average fond fair well, Jacob moved with stiff almost robotic movements, and briefly laid his russet cheek on Renesmee's copper colored hair before walking out the door in measured steps with Leah. A bit disoriented, Renesmee looked at Edward and I for an answer but our faces were smooth as we each took one of her hands and returned home. After her silent dinner, she crept into her room bidding us good night and standing on her tiptoes to kiss us goodnight. She walked to her room and closed the door. She and Jacob had a rare connection that astounded even Edward; consciously Renesmee knew of nothing that was wrong, but in her heart, she seemed to know Jacob was aching. Hand in hand Edward and I settled us on our plush white bed that resembled the one from our honeymoon on Isle Esme. I lowered the shield that hid my thoughts from my husband and let my mind flow with the information I had gathered a brief time ago.

_We cannot save her _I thought of Emily.

Edward shook his head slightly.

Even though I knew the answer I wondered anyway, _Are you sure Sam would…_

We were both sure, when a werewolf imprinted nothing else in the world mattered to them, not even their pack. Sam would leave the world when Emily did.

_So Jacob will have not choice but to step up, and then what, he never sees Renesmee again? He still imprinted on her why can't they be together._

Edward sighed and explained, "Although the pack would never _kill_ the object of an imprint," I flinched visibly at his words and pushed aside the mental picture of the wolf people I love, practically my family, destroying my daughter, but he continued "the pack leaders have to pass down their genes because the pack leaders always have the strongest bloodline, and the claim to lead the pack. We don't know if Renesmee will have the ability to conceive her own child, and if she did, would a partially vampire and partly werewolf child be able to perform their duties? A child of hers would not be able to kill other vampires, besides the pack would never let Jacob and Renesmee try. I know. I have read their thoughts and their concerns for such a creature."

I did not want to listen to this anymore. Willing myself to forget I crawled into Edwards's arms waiting for him to register my new mood. His hand cupped my face delicately at first, and then he brought his lips to mine and crushed himself to me. We lay down, still in our clothing from the hunting trip, until I became impatient and brought my hands to the small of his back and tore the flannel shirt from his body. Breathing heavily, his icy lips moved down my throat to my chest, and he began tearing my dress away from my icy pale form, exposing more of the marble skin that lay beneath. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, not allowing any space between us, and quickly eased his jeans to his ankles where he then kicked them off. As his head bowed against my neck and he brought his lips to my torso, my hands found the familiar grove of the planes of his perfect chest, and then abs. Eager to continue our routine, I unwound my legs and brought my bare feed to his broad chest. His hands grabbed at my shoulders and he began pulling himself close, until our breaths came in short bursts. He flashed his crocked grin, and tested my resistance, crushing his chest closer to my own. In slow exaggerated movements, he bobbed himself to and away from my shaking form until my hands gripped his forearms, and he pulled himself back, into a laying position, dragging me on top of his laughing body. I sat upright on top of him and allowed his hands to travel in a circulation from my thighs to my shoulders a few times until he stopped on my bare chest and let out a sigh. For some strange reason, venom filled my mouth though he did not have the mouthwatering smell of a human. Still sitting on his ribs, I slid down his body and used my legs to force myself up half a foot. Since I never grew tired, this took no effort. I brought myself down on him and could see his eyes close for a moment before he let out a soft groan. For hours we continued until the night was coming to and end. I lay down next to him and his finger traced my spine. Then he wrapped an arm around me and pulled my close while I brought my knees to my chest. His other hand found it's way to my hip and slid until it reached the under part of my thigh. He let a twinkling laugh. Content my eyes closed.

My trouble could not be dormant forever, and soon enough an eerie glow lit the sky, declaring the morning had come. Idly, I wandered into the enormous closet Alice had constantly restocked for me. We had an agreement; she was allowed to pick out my clothing only if we were going outside the limits of town. She had seemed rather content with the bargain and though at the time it seemed fair, I was beginning to wonder if it really was especially since we had been getting a rather large amount of invitations to formal parties; this was Alice's doing and she has no boundaries when it cam to formal attire. I slipped on a lightweight white cotton shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans and met Edward in the kitchen where he was preparing Renesmee some pancakes for breakfast. Since she could pass for human better than the rest of us, and had to hunt or eat more frequently since she had to keep her blood sugar level like a normal human, we had gotten Renesmee used to human food, preparing her for when she would start the charade of school with us. Then I heard a light rap at the door and opened it to reveal Jacob, looking wary and tired.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, bells?" he asked, almost whined.

Edward nodded, confirming he would look after Renesmee when she woke up, and I followed Jake outside.

After walking a short pace, he turned to me, a plan hidden in his eyes.

"Bella" he said softly.

"I just went to see Emily. She's not looking too good, and Sam looks even worse. I need your help."

"Jake what can I do?" I asked him helplessly.

"Well Emily is sick but we can save her if you…" He trailed off.

"If you bit her" he finished in a rush voice.

I was shocked. How would turning Emily into a vampire be good. Sam would not love her anymore if she was a vampire.

"I know," he said.

"But if Sam can imprint on her, he can _un_imprint and still lead the pack"

I knew that catch, but I was afraid to say it.

He added in a whisper "she doesn't have to die, bells."

"They don't want Emily to be a vampire, Jake. Remember when I told you I was becoming a vampire, and you said 'I'd rather see you dead'?"

He flinched at the memory then spoke.

"Fine" he said harshly.

"You never wanted me to be with Renesmee anyway. I guess this is working out perfectly for you. I'll be back later too see her. We don't have much time left." he chocked out the last part and then dashed into the woods, quivering as he went.

"Crap" I whimpered to myself.

I wondered back to the cottage and came across a heartwarming scene. Edward and Renesmee were making waffles and more dough was on the floor than in the bowl. Smiling halfheartedly I entered the complete disaster of a kitchen, and put on a brave face. When Edward's topaz eyes met mine, they hardened and he gave me an understanding look. We needed to talk to the family.


	3. Chapter 3

After breaking dawn chapter 3

The sky was turning gray fast; my mood seemed to reflect it. The swirling purple and misty gray clouds seemed to hover just over our heads as we sprinted to the main house to beat the now falling rain. Just as we entered and Renesmee climbed off Edwards back, covered with a layer of rain. A roar of thunder sounded, echoing through the hills and forest before crashing down and drumming against the walls of the house but nature could not harm Renesmee or us; we were safe in the cozy room. Alice Rosalie and Esme were back sorting through dozens of shopping bags to figure out which clothing was whose; upon seeing us they greeted us by dropping their armfuls of clothing at my feet making sure they were out of reach of the small puddle forming from the dripping water on my skin.

"We saw a few adorable outfits that we had to get you." Rosalie smiled, she knew as well as everybody how spoiled I felt with clothing that coast probably double the yearly salary of a normal American.

"I mean your closet is just begging for more" Alice scolded me before breaking out into a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes at her and didn't even glance at the contents of the bags, sure that whatever lay inside, I did not want to see.

The day seemed utterly normal.

Carlisle was looking through some documents from the hospital and Emmet had dragged Rosalie away with a sly wink -god knows what they are doing- and of course Alice was having a silent reunion with Jasper, who had settled himself on the white sofa. Almost on cue the doorbell rang, and Jacob stepped inside. His eyes looked past me and everything else to Renesmee. His loving glance for her made me feel terribly guilty. Renesmee, who had been holding my hand skipped to Jacobs's side, and he gave her a tortured look which she did not see, before breaking into a smile, messing her hair and throwing her over his shoulder, causing a round of her laughter.

"What's up squirt?" he laughed.

He looked so happy that I almost forgot how much pain he must be in since this may be his last few days with Renesmee. Then Jasper's head snapped up to look at Jake and his features twisted into a scowl. He must have used his power and sensed the horrible mood Jake was in. Edward shook his head slightly when Jasper's gaze fell on him. "Be back in time for dinner, guys." Jacob assured us before escorting Renesmee back into the storm. Was Jake really taking her into the rain? As if reading my mind he stated, "I brought the car." then left.

RPOV

As the car sped down the road, I stole a glance in Jake's direction. He seemed perfectly at ease driving the car in this storm. Something was up with my parents and he seemed to be in on it. Jake would never hide anything from me, especially since if he did and I found out I would not speak to him for a long time; he knew that. I wondered how to begin; half wishing he would start the conversation, which he didn't. asking him outright would be the best way, I decided; I was never sly or bashful as my mother was.

"Jake," I started leaning over too look at him.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I thought we could go work on the cave" he smiled.

The "cave" was an old shed we had found a while ago, and since nobody was using it, we had painted it probably a hundred times, making stories on the walls. He was more artistic than everybody gave him credit for; I had seen the little wolf he had made for my mother's bracelet. However this was not what I was referring to. I punched him in the arm knowing it did not hurt him.

"I know something's going on, so spill,"

"I'll tell you later" he hedged, but I gave him my puppy-dog face and he just could not refuse. He cut the engine when we came to the "cave", and thought for a moment.

"Er…Everybody is just really stressed about you moving. You know, Charlie is going to miss you a lot, and your mom feels pretty bad about that so nobody likes to bring it up."

This seemed to explain why my mom had looked so sad today.

"I wish there was a way I could help." I stated cheerlessly, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry about it Neisse, I'm sure you guys will visit. Lets go." He said in a bit of a hurry to change the subject. I sighed and followed him out of the car. Inside, we could hear the rain drop like sand on the roof. The "cave" was small, just big enough for Jake to stand up and lay down.

"Well," I said eyeing the paints "lets get tor work."


	4. Chapter 4

After breaking dawn chapter 4

JPOV

Her eyes brightened as she spied the paints and I was reminded how young she was. Sometimes when we talked it felt like she was so much older. She was barely two years old, but it was easy to forget since she looked at least eleven. Her mind was even more advanced than her body. I could tell she bought the story I told her about how her leaving was causing her family stress, but it was close. She reads me like a book sometimes. Deciding not to worry, I went to help Neisse paint. Apparently the scene today would be a carnival; Neisse had never seen one because there had never been one in forks or anyplace we had taken her. She had seen pictures and wanted to go see one for herself.

"Jake, can we go this summer?"

This summer, I reflected, yikes, I didn't think I would be around. Screw lying to myself. I knew I would not be around.

"What would you want to go to one for?" I hedged.

"You can run faster than most of those rides go." I stated. It was true, she was much faster than a normal human, more than half as fast as me, which is really saying something.

"I guess," she signed "but it would be so much fun to go. I can't go with my parents because of the sun." she went back to work, painting her and myself with cotton candy. She grinned deviously and then with a swirl of baby pink, painted my cotton candy to tower over the figures in the picture. I gave her a look.

"What?" she asked innocently "you know you would eat it if you could get your hands on it."

BPOV

Explain to family/ make her vamp? Would have to steal away, break treaty (again)/

Without Renesmee here the room had an eerie stillness to it; the warmth she had radiated not only with her heart, but also with her infectious smile was gone. Such a bright child with such love for others was now in danger of loosing something dearer than her own life. Reasons stopped us from having this wave of sadness crash over her, flood her and then drown her. Her innocence was too important if we wanted her to remain herself, cheerful. In the instant she left everybody was tense.

"Everyone," Edward called in a monotone voice, "we need to talk."

The room was filled with the concerned faces of our family, all puzzled except Alice's because she was already in on the story; her face reflected her tragic mood and Jasper instinctively reached to comfort her. I took a seat next to Rosalie on the white couch and turned as still as stone while Edward regaled them all with the heartbreaking tail. Carlisle was the first to speak. He walked to Edward's side near the back wall make of glass, and calmly turned to face us as Edward looked off into the forest.

"We have options," he stated.

Rosalie let out a low outraged hiss "how can the moronic dog abandon her?" she ranted "apparently for the past two years he could not stay away from Neisse for any reason but now he is just _leaving_?"

"Its not like he wants to" suggested Alice. She and Jake had become surprisingly good friends considering when they first met at my house I had decided I loved Alice more than him, and abandoned him. They were together frequently since Jake, being a werewolf blocked out the blurry visions Alice got from Renesmee that gave her headaches. She flittered to my side and looked up into my face.

"We do have options, don't worry Bella we will do what is best for Neisse, but right now Charlie is calling, and he really wants to come for a visit." The phone rang.


	5. Chapter 5

after breaking dawn chapter 5

JPOV

Amazingly bright colored rides surrounded the tiny figures. Sun beat down on the scene throwing everything into a slight cooling shadow. Screams of terror could almost be heard as the rollercoaster rounded and was mid-way through the gigantic plummet. Faces were cherry as they waited patiently in line for the salty yellow popcorn that caused the whole park to smell like warm butter. The little bronze haired girl smiled while atop the shoulders of a black haired content looking man. The mural was almost finished when Neisse's silver cell phone buzzed in her pocket; I could hear it was Bella on the other end.

"Yeah sounds fun!" Neisse's eyes brightened. " 'Kay see you soon." She snapped the phone shut. "Jake my mom and Dad are going to grandpa Charlie's tonight so when you drop me off can you just bring me there?"

My face fell a little; I would have to let her go soon today, time had been flying but she seemed really excited so, whatever made her happy was my top priority.

"Sounds great, you wont even have to eat any 'nasty human food' there, since he doesn't cook." She always hated having to eat food instead of hunting so naturally I teased her. I brightened when I thought we would be able to go hunting maybe tomorrow.

"I don't mind human food much anymore, pancakes are pretty good." She smiled. The mural was almost done; we worked much faster than normal people did and the scene turned out beautifully. Renesmee had spent a lot of her energy sculpting us into the various rides and she now looked at the picture lovingly. A longing sigh escaped her lips, and she stepped back to take a photograph on her pink camera her aunts had gotten for her. Feeling guiltier than ever about having to soon break this girl of the spell between us, I sat down and began speaking just to fill the silence. I decided. I would take her, no matter what, to a carnival before the inevitable day came when our hearts would break. I was miserable.

"We really should get another shack," I teased. "This one cannot take more of your obsessive painting." She smiled so I continued. "I mean really, we must have ten layer of acrylic on this wood." Laughing, she punched me in the arm and I pretended to wince.

I decided that it was probably around the time Bella expected her to be at Charlie's.

"Lets go, sortie." I got up and helped her to her feet by offering her my hand. Outside the storm was getting worse. I wish I had brought an umbrella; even thought Renesmee didn't get sick or hurt, I still shied away from putting her in any type of danger. We ran to the car, and when inside she shook her dripping hair over me then took in my sad expression. She settled back into her seat, probably thinking I would share what was clearly bothering me; I had no intention of hurting her yet.

EPOV

_Hey dad, did I miss anything?_ Renesmee's voice sounded in my head as Jacob pulled up to drop her off. _I really want to invite Jake in, but things seem kinda tense right now with mom and grandpa and moving. _She sighed _and I'd bet _you _don't really want him around all the time, right dad? _She eyed me as she walked up the front steps and I shook my head no; it was not that I did not like Jacob, he was the reason Renesmee and Bella were alive, but tonight would be complicated enough as it was; Bella was telling Charlie about our departure. Next to me Bella, with her shield up, was hyperventilating. The conversation tonight with her father tonight was going to be less than pleasant. I looked at her until she met my gaze and reached for her hand, then proceeded to knock on the door as Renesmee took her place by my side and Jacob, depressed as always at Renesmee's leaving, drove away. Charlie answered the door, with muffled thoughts of joy, probably at seeing his daughter and granddaughter.

"Hey bells!" she smiled and then with a twinkle in his eye greeted Renesmee.

"Hey honey bunch" he hugged her. Explaining Renesmee's rapid growth had worried Bella, but it became clear that Charlie was sticking to his "need to know" policy like glue; he didn't ask when she used to show up a week later looking half a year older, and we never bothered to explain it. Charlie stepped back as if to get a better look at us. Even though we never aged, he believed, or pretended to believe, that we were growing, maturing. Then he led us into the close confounds of his living room where his always ready television sat with a baseball game. Bella stiffened beside me, reacting with the potent thirst that now dominated her thoughts; although she was outstanding for a two-year-old vampire, she still had trouble controlling her thirst. Renesmee, sensing her difficulty, blew a breath in her direction that diluted the human smell in the room. Bella and I settled us on the loveseat while Renesmee danced to sit by our feet. With an excited grin, Charlie sat in the lounging chair and began to speak in a somewhat gruff voice.

"It's been a while since I've gotten to see you guys." It was true, the last time we saw Charlie, Renesmee looked about eight years old; we did not want him to make 'surprise visits' to see us since Bella was still relatively new to this life, and may 'slip up' if she was thirsty when he came.

"We do mean to visit often, dad, but its sometimes hard to…" she cut short, because there really was no reason we had not been visiting, and he knew that. He went on.

"There was something I wanted to tell you Bells, before you heard it from somebody else." Charlie stammered. I tried to decipher his thoughts but there was nothing I could read except happiness, and… a girl…. His friend Sue maybe.

"You know I have been spending a lot of my time with Sue since you moved out, and I have known her since I really first knew, Harry. We were good friends, and I knew he would…would have no aversion to me, proposing." He finished.

Bella just smiled, we had been anticipating this for a while, and even Leah and Seth had had their suspicions. They loved Charlie like he was their uncle.

"Dad," Bella chocked out. "That's great, I so glad! Of course she's going to say yes, this is so exciting!" she could feel Charlie growing a bit uncomfortable with so much outspoken emotions so she added for his benefit. "You really do need somebody around here who can cook. Look at this place, I have never seen so many take out boxes." She teased with an adoring smile. Renesmee spoke with a glint of satisfaction in her eyes "Seth will be my uncles now!" I just laughed at her and picked her up under the arms to sit on my lap, touched her compassionately on the nose and said, "I'm sure nothing would please you more than another crazy uncle." All efforts for breaking the bad news of our departure were now forgotten in this happy atmosphere. We would tell him another time. The evening continued with football games, popcorn for the non-full vampires, and a lot of joyful talk until Renesmee fell asleep on my lap with her head on my shoulder and a hand resting on my cheek to show her dreams of a content world. Little did she know her would soon fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking dawn chapter 6

Hey guys I hope you like the story. If you have any ideas just comment. I would love to hear what you think!

JPOV

While driving the car back to its space in my old garage, I saw the movement in the shadows. Groaning internally I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Hey guys" I spoke in a monotone and seconds later Quill and Paul came into my view. Paul spoke with a dark smile "come on Jake, we gotta talk to you."

"What we got to talk about?" I asked with no intention of going with them. Paul trembled while Quill, one of my best friends, who had been looking down and met my gaze with a pleading look.

"'Kay, chill, I'm coming." I told them, considering my chances of running without them destroying my car then sighing as I realized I would have to confront them eventually. They led me into the forest to where the rest of the pack minus Sam, was waiting in their human forms. After staring at each other for a few awkward seconds, I spoke.

"How is Sam doing?" I asked, I really was concerned about him. Hearing Leah stifle a cry Paul answered.

"Only a few more days, Jake." They all looked at their feet. I knew they wanted me to lead them; I had to because I was Ephraim black's grandson and needed to give them a heir along with a suitable leader. Paul was the only other person who could lead since he was oldest, but even he could not fight or control his temper like I could. It was kind of weird; I felt surrounded and in danger but these guys were really just pressuring me to lead them. Embry spoke hesitantly.

"Jake, maybe you should talk to Sam." Everybody glared at him; Sam seemed to be a touchy subject but then Paul agreed.

"Hold it guys." I said feeling really out of it, "I cannot do what you want." I shuttered "Renesmee is my whole life, and you guys have been doing fine without me." After leaving the pack when Bella was pregnant, Seth and Leah had joined me but after a lot of convincing, and my only order as alpha, they rejoined Sam's pack. Leah still held a grudge, but I promised her that if she still wanted to, she and I could have a pack when she left forks for good and started to quit changing. Getting back to the point I looked back at their outraged faces and Paul was furious.

"Dude, she's a bloodsucker, we didn't kill her because you imprinted but there is no way you can live and lead us and have kids with… with that _thing_."

My mind went blank for a second from the shock; it was like being electrocuted in a bathtub full of water, then I attacked. Phasing quickly, Paul did not have time to react, and everybody else just stood watching for a moment; this was a fight between Paul and me, not them. I lunged at him, and tore at his leg until the calf muscle was exposed and his blood covered my muzzle, then he phased. He seemed to go rabid, howling what I knew were curses, and he repeatedly swiped at me while I dove out of the way. I was a much better fighter than Paul. Nothing could stop us, though the rest of the pack had phased and were about to attack me until we hear the outraged yell of Sam.

The scene had turned bloodthirsty fast; that's were it was headed the whole time. Though the sky was dark it was beginning to align with glowing stars, and the clouds began to rise, fade. Trees were still for the event, witnessing the battle on the forest floor, and even though more than a dozen on the ground shrieked their booming disagreements, back at the cottage in another woods, everything was still. The brightening starts were the same, but had a peaceful essence to the couple who laid their child to sleep, the thin blanket they draped over her tucked around her in comfort. Her purple eyelids brushed her cheekbones lazily, and she sat upright; something made her uneasy though she could not justify the cause to herself. Her mother rushed in without a sound and comforted the child, tucking her under the covers. The girl was hesitant, but she went back to sleep, maybe the wind had awaken her.


	7. Chapter 7

After breaking dawn chapter 7

Sorry it's a short one… I have more but idk if I should post it yet. If you like the direction the story has taken I will post the rest but I want to know what you guys think. Comment please!!!

JPOV

Sam's face appeared out of the dark woods, and the fight immediately ended. We phased back, and he came closer. At first he did not speak, he had a certain look about him that I felt like I had seen before. Then I realized Sam was the burning man that Edward had been when Bella was dying. I shuddered. Paul was sitting on the ground, whimpering in pain; I had done some damage but I did _not_ feel sorry for it.

"Take Paul back to the reservation and get Sue to help him." He directed Collin. Sue had been a key asset whenever somebody got hurt; when we were not friendly with the Cullens, she had been able to do some advanced first aid for us. With a huff Collin slung Paul over his shoulder and began jogging away. Still in shock that Sam would leave Emily's side, we all stood there, waiting for what he had to say.

"You are a pack." Sam spoke each word separately trying to control his temper; I had never seen him have to work at controlling his anger. This was serious.

"All of you are Quileute brothers. Start acting like you are. There is no reason for violence. Stand strong or else you are the monsters." Not even the birds sang; the forest was silent.

"Jacob," he addressed me without meeting my gaze. He began walking away and I followed, leaving the rest of the pack dumbstruck. In silence I followed him, aware of his every movement; until suddenly he stopped, turned to me and spoke softly at first.

"I'm dying, Jacob. I wish I was not, but there is nothing that can stop me from leaving this world along with her. I wish I could spare you the pain, Jacob. You have always been a free thinker, straying from the rules of the tribe to do what you saw was right." His voice gained a hard edge and he grew louder. "Not even I could control you. There is nobody who can help the pack, the tribe, as you can. I really am sorry Jacob, but this is what must happen if we wish to remain strong, in this dark hour." His voice shook with agony and I could feel his longing to be with Emily but I dared to keep him longer.

In a whisper I fumed, "Sam, I cannot do that for you. My mind is not with the pack anymore, it never really was. There is nothing that can tear me from my Renesmee unless I am taken by force." I finished with a hard edge in my voice before looking into his distress stricken eyes. A line had been drawn between us. We could never see eye-to-eye, even when he understood my pain for leaving Renesmee. The whole forest was dark now and not a sound could be heard.

"I see." mumbled Sam. "Just remember who your family is, who you really are, and who you are faithful to." Then he wandered away, back to Emily.

I wondered if that was the last time I would see Sam. I felt I had deserted him, held him responsible for my problems, even when he had tried to help me. I just couldn't help him. I reflected on the words he had spoken to me. He had pronounced them so separately and distinctly. I was Jacob black, and the pack was my family. They were a family I protected, a family I had suffered with and grown up with their guidance. With a pang I realized they felt I was choosing vampires over them, my family. I stomped angrily away from the forest with angry tears burning my eyes and wandered. I didn't know where I was going until my feet found the familiar path to my father's home.


	8. Chapter 8 seth

BPOV

Light streamed in, caressing my pale face, which threw rainbows on the wall just as Edward next to me did. We lay content on the white bed holding hands, listening for Renesmee to awaken, while we were lost in thought. Last night had been so pleasant, Charlie seemed relatively happy now even with me pretty much gone; I was still concerned about what would happen when we did leave Forks for good. I would miss him, but I would visit if he wanted me to. I wondered; Charlie is such a simple goodhearted man should I really drag him into the stress of my mythological world. I sighed and Edward's hand cupped my face. I buried my head in his chest and he stroked my hair, letting his delicious breath tickle each strand. The soft movement of sheets being pulled back into a heap brought us back to the world, and we got dressed. I pulled on a light sweater that was a deep blue V-neck, and pulled my hair back with a bobby pin. Edward grabbed my hand and we met Renesmee as she wandered out of her bedroom rubbing her tired eyes.

"Good morning baby girl." I smiled and pulled her into a hug; she shivered a little bit and I let go.

"Morning mom." She said before holding my hand. I asked her if she wanted breakfast but she preferred to hunt today. She seemed pretty tired this morning so Edward let her in on a secret.

"Aunt Alice has a surprise for you, do you want to go see it?"

Her eyes widened, and she giggled and nodded. Edward crouched down allowing her to climb up on his back so we could run over to the main house but she declined.

"I can run, daddy." She said. Edward raised an eyebrow and she put her my face to show Edward and I the race she had won against Emmet and how Emmet would no longer race with her now that she could win. She smiled smugly as we gawked and Edward said "very well," before we set off to the house. Renesmee really was getting fast; I was having trouble myself keeping up with her. Alice greeted us at the front door with a tiny lavender wrapped box in her hand for Renesmee who bounded into Alice hugging her tightly before being handed the small present. Rosalie appeared with a camera and was taking pictures as Renesmee opened the box. A giggle of excitement burst from Renesmee's lips when she saw the little charm bracelet. Each of us had contributed a personalized charm to it and Jacob was planning on giving her one the next time he saw her. She examined it closely, noticing the mirror must be from Rosalie and of course Edward insisted of giving her a little diamond incrusted music note, after all, they made an absolutely stunning pair, Renesmee singing and Edward on the piano. Music bonded them so strangely; they sounded too beautiful together. Alice and Rosalie almost dragged her inside to explain who had given her which charm. The sun was shining brightly now, and the house seemed peaceful until we saw Seth at the edge of the forest beckoning to us. Renesmee gave us a swift confused look but I shook my head and she shrugged it off, having too much fun with her new-jeweled accessory. I looked up at Edward whose face froze half a second before he called "Carlisle, come here please." A split second later Carlisle appeared with a confused and then disheartened expression when he saw Seth. Carlisle was wrought with sadness that he could not help the powerless wolves save the ever charming Emily; he was not used to feeling so hopeless. Edwared reached for my hand and we ran to meet the impatient Seth. Before we were in hearing range Seth, who was pacing among the greens of the woods, began to speak.

"Guys, Emily is gonna go, you need to see her _now!_" He almost demanded

"Seth," Carlisle began, "you know there is nothing we can do. I am sorry but I can only treat curable diseases." He apologized. Edward took in a rigid breath, reading Seth's thoughts.

Seth cast his eyes to the forest floor, and whispered, pleaded, "You _can_ do something. The guys have been talking. Last night Jacob made a huge problem about leading the pack, and we figured there was a better solution for all of us." He looked into Edward's eyes. They had become such close friends.

"Make her like you, she will live, we can see that being a vampire, at least they way you guys are, is not as bad as death." He almost smiled. "Sam might not kill himself because he would either _un_imprint on Emily or be okay with a vampire girl, like Jake is with Neisse." This was crazy, I couldn't believe what he was saying but I heard Carlisle sigh and Edward ask.

"How would we get to Emily? Surely Sam would not allow this." Seth gave us a half smile and said, "Leave that to us, we have a plan." Edward's head snapped up to look Seth full in the face, and I felt he body stiffen beside me, as he spoke with disgust in his voice. "Holding Sam back seems hardly fitting, Seth." Edward spoke through gritted teeth with a fury I had never heard from him. "All he would feel is agony, resentment, as he saw his pack turn, and us destroying his love, becoming his enemies once again." Finally Carlisle spoke up.

"Making a decision like this for Emily against Sam's will is not justifiable. We did not abort Renesmee against Bella's decision and we cannot change Emily against Sam's."

Seth almost begged, "We won't be killing Emily, we are saving her." I reminded Carlisle, "when Edward and I returned from Italy, you voted to change me against his will because you were sure that when I died, so would Edward. Sam's fate is in our hands." My mind was now made up; we had to save Emily. Carlisle sighed and complied with a nod of his head while Edward, still fuming unclenched his jaw and muttered, "if this is what you see fit." Seth followed us back to the house, where we had some recruiting to do without Renesmee suspecting anything; hopefully there was still a chance to save her.


End file.
